Interactive AnyObject Hurt and Heal
About it Welcome to the Interactive AnyObject Hurt and Heal! I called this "AnyObject" because I randomized BFDI and II Contestants. Started on 2/13/2014, the 25 (now 26) contestants will participate on the Hurt and Heal. Each contestant started with 5 lives. The maximum health recommended per contestant is 151. If a contestant reaches 0 lives, they are out. You can comment once every 24 hours. By 4/11/2014, Teardrop debuted into the main Hurt And Heal. There are 26 contestants arrived as of the 1st debut, and 17 contestants remain. You may heal twice, but not hurt. You may hurt twice, but not heal2 NOTE: Unless in school recesses, summer vacations, or holidays, I only check comments from this page on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Credit to rj3ful1 for the Hurt and Heal idea! Table Potions3 Some of you are confused which potion you want to use. For example, if we don't have Potion of Additional Health, and if you comment, "Use Potion of Additional Health on XXXXXX", we cannot accept your potion. Regular Potions Regular potions are liquids of effects that affect one contestant only. No potion is available. There are 10 types of potions shown below: Potion Of Additional Health - Add 3 lives to a selected contestant when you use it. Example: Use Potion Of Additional Health on Leafy, it gives Leafy 4 lives. Potion Against Damage - If you use it on a selected contestant, it protects the selected contestant from hurting for 7 days. Potion Of Poison - Subtract 3 lives to a selected contestant when you use it. Example: Use Potion Of Poison on Leafy, it takes Leafy away 4 lives. Potion Of Renewal - Revive an eliminated contestant. If you revive an eliminated contestant, that contestant will be alive again and will start at 5. Potion Of Additional Health Level 2 - Add 8 lives to a selected contestant when you use it. Example: Use Potion Of Additional Health on Leafy, it gives Leafy 8 lives. Potion Of Defense and Health - Add 4 lives to a selected contestant when you use it AND protects him/her for 7 days. Example: Use Potion Of Additional Health on Leafy, it gives Leafy 4 lives. Potion Against Damage LV. 2 - If you use it on a selected contestant, it protects the selected contestant from hurting for 21 days, or 3 weeks. Potion Of Renewal LV. 2 - Revive an eliminated contestant. If you revive an eliminated contestant, that contestant will be alive again and will start at 9. Potion Of Yoyle - If you use it on a selected contestant, it reduces the healing and hurting effect for that contestant to half for 2 weeks. Potion Of Mystery - Gives that selected contestant a random effect. Scattered Potions Scattered potions are liquids of effects that affect small groups of contestants. No potion is available. Scattered Potion Of Additional Health - Add 4 lives to 3 selected contestants when you use it. Example: Use Potion Of Additional Health on Leafy, Bubble, and Flower, it gives them 4 lives. Scattered Potion Against Damage - If you use it on 4 selected contestants, it protects them from hurting for 7 days each. Global Potions Global potions are liquids of effects that affects large groups of contestants or all of them. No potion is available. Reminder You can also check out on the new Green Hurt and Heal Changes from V1 to V2 *1Major update. Recommended health limit increased from 10 to 15. *2Minor update. Users are now allowed to heal twice (not hurt) or hurt twice (not heal). *3Major update. Changes to amount of health on Potions. Page Data Rate this Article! You can rate this article: here. Category:Hurt and Heal Category:BFDI Category:Anthony's Things Category:Cancelled Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Hurt And Heal Category:Hurt and Heals